


The Warlock's Enchanted Flame

by Kurai3



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Magic Revealed, an adorable idiot, arthur can't take it, at all, merlin's an idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-05-30 15:25:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6429985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurai3/pseuds/Kurai3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I can't believe how stupid you are sometimes, Merlin!"</p><p>And that's the joke really, isn't it...because what sort of sorcerer gets caught out while enchanting shapes in the flames of a campfire. A stupid one, a stupid one who is the manservant to the King who would have him killed for treason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Warlock's Enchanted Flame

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin. All rights go to the BBC.

    Merlin really hadn't expected it to happen like this. When Arthur finally figured out his secret he expected it to be in the heat of battle as Merlin saved his King again, or in a stand off against another sorcerer, or...he didn't know, just something extravagant and fancy. He did not expect Arthur to find out because Merlin's boredom apparently made him an even bigger idiot than usual. But Merlin was incredibly bored, and in his defense he believed everyone else to be fast asleep, and the campfire was flickering right in front of him so, really, how could he restrain himself. It was nothing, not to him at least, not really. Just a flick of his hand, a few words muttered under his breath, and a flash of gold in his eyes. After that the flames flared before reshaping themselves into a galloping horse. He chuckled as he watched it prance around him, noticing the slightly darker shade of the flames on its forehead. Without even meaning to he had created a flaming copy of his own mount. Of course that is what he would conjure up, because it wasn't like him turning into a stammering mess every time he was around Arthur wasn't sickeningly sweet enough already. Arthur had given the mount to him on his last birthday, telling him to take good care of her since she was one of the best. He had insisted it was because he couldn't have his manservant falling behind while they were out on hunts or missions, but the sly looks the knights gave the pair suggested they knew different. Merlin chose to ignore those looks because he really, really didn't want to get his hopes up only to have them crushed. 

     His usual goofy grin lit up his face as the flaming horse even moved like his mount, fast but gentle. He had gotten to know the real horse so well that as he watched the movements of this copy he could imagine his mare was there, in front of him. He could see the sparkle in her eyes, and if he closed his eyes he could hear her whinnying. Gradually those whinnies turned into a remarkably familiar drawn out name.

" _Merlin_!" The last exclamation causes his eyes to shoot open and he stares up at his king in bafflement, before realization dawned on his face. Arthur was standing in front of him. Arthur, the king of Camelot, was standing over him and staring at both him and the flaming horse he held in his hands. Arthur, the king of Camelot, had seen him do magic. "I can't believe how stupid you are sometimes, Merlin!" And that's the joke really, isn't it...because what sort of sorcerer gets caught out while enchanting shapes in the flames of a campfire. A stupid one, a stupid one who is the manservant to the King who would have him killed for treason. 

* * *

     As Arthur woke from his easy slumber he sat up and immediately sighed as he saw Merlin's eyes flash gold for a moment. It was as he had expected, for a while now, Merlin truly was a sorcerer. Yet, as he watched his imbecile of a manservant enchant the flames to dance around him in the shape of a horse, he could not believe his fathers words that all magic was evil. There was no way Merlin was evil, and that was the simple fact of the matter. That was why he was content to watch his manservant silently as the horse flounced around him. However as he heard the familiar sound of his other knights stirring, as they woke and saw the same scene he was watching, as they drew their swords and prepared to attack the unsuspecting warlock Arthur himself stepped forward. His need to intervene, however, was not driven by his want to kill the 'dangerous' sorcerer but to protect Merlin from his own knights. The other men saw his movement and held back, watching him approach the unsuspecting male before him. Arthur tied calling his name several times, only to be ignored, and his irritation grew. 

" _Merlin_!" Arthur snapped, drawing in a breath as Merlin looks up at him because how is it possible for one man to look so obscenely perfect. Merlin opens his eyes, lifting them up to stare at Arthur who can only watch in amazement. With his hair tousled from the exhausting day before, the last spark of gold flashing in his eyes, the flaming horse above outstretched hands as if being held aloft, he was beautiful. But then the flash of gold has disappeared to be replaced by a look Merlin should never be directing at him. It is not the look of light teasing he usually wears around Arthur, or the fear he gets when he is worried he has overstepped his bounds...it is a look of pure and utter terror and it is aimed straight at Arthur.

     That hurts more than he lets on, because does Merlin really believe he'd ever betray him? He can feel the knights at his back, their swords drawn, but they would not move to restrain or attack Merlin unless he gave the word and he would never do that. 

"I can't believe how stupid you are sometimes, Merlin!" he exclaims, and it is more to do with Merlin's clear lack of trust in him then it is at his stupidity of using magic in full view of others. Arthur ties not to notice the tears pricking at the edge of Merlin's eyes as he opens his mouth to start explaining how imbecilic Merlin's lack of trust in him was but Merlin cut him off and he blinked at that. His own manservant had just cut him off...his own manservant had magic and had just cut him off...what was this world coming to. 

"Arthur please...I...I swear I never betrayed you. I never used my magic against you or Camelot. Please, please...I'll leave, if you want, but just don't kill me..." Merlin is babbling by now and Arthur sighs and rolls his eyes. 

"Merlin, Merlin...Merlin!" He calls, shaking the other male gently. "Will you calm down. For the love of god I am not going to kill you," he states, smacking the back of Merlin's head lightly before pulling him forward and kissing him.

      Arthur pulls away and revels in the surprised look on his manservant's face. 

"A...Arthur..." Merlin muttered, staring at Arthur with his eyes blown wide. 

"Now will you please stop babbling. I am not going to kill you, and I'm not going to send you away. You are staying right were you are, by my side...because that is where you belong," he stated, ruffling the manservant's hair lightly. As he turns away from Merlin he notices the knights again for the first time since he had approached Merlin, taking in their shocked expressions. He knew it was not because he kissed Merlin, he had told them all long ago about his affection, but because he had outright just admitted he was going to keep a sorcerer safe. 

"Wait! Umm...sire..." Merlin is nervous now, rather than outright afraid, and that makes Arthur's lips quark up. He finds the nervous Merlin oddly endearing, like a puppy who has been caught doing something wrong. "Did you know...before now I mean?" He asked cautiously, scared of causing a fit of rage in the king which he had, somehow, currently avoided.

     The king turned back to him at his question, a grin covering his face as he chuckled.

"I was starting to catch on. But of course I'd finally have proof when you're doing something as mundane as creating a horse from our campfire. Which just proves how much of buffoon you are really, doesn't it?" He replies before walking back towards his packs and beginning to collect them up.

* * *

     Merlin wants to argue at the insult Arthur sends his way, he really does, but right now he's not entirely sure he can make a coherent sentence and he didn't want to make an even bigger fool of himself. His brain is so meddled, and he has no idea how to handle it. Arthur had started to figure him out...Arthur knew he had magic now...Arthur knew that and wasn't going to kill him...and (oh dear gods, why couldn't Merlin just disappear into a whole in the ground! Although, given how strong he is supposed to be, he might be able to do just that) Arthur,  **the king of Camelot** , had just kissed him! This couldn't be real, this had to be a dream (although if it was a dream he really didn't want to have to wake up), and he would soon be woken up with a furious Arthur telling him how lazy and incompetent he was. Yes, this had to be a dream. He pinched himself, just to be sure, before letting out a yell and rubbing the patch were he had pinched. The knights all turned to look at him, although he noticed none of them had approached him yet, and Arthur rolled his eyes at him. 

"What  _are_ you doing?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow in a similar fashion to Gaius. 

"Checking I wasn't dreaming?" he muttered sheepishly, with a slight shrug. 

"Well you're not dreaming, so get over here and grab my packs. You can't expect me to handle these by myself can you?" He ordered, gesturing to the packs, which Merlin trotted over to and helped place on the horses. 

     The ride back to Camelot is oddly quiet, although Arthur continues to make small talk with both Merlin and the knights. He makes short little comments, about how they should be back soon if the weather keeps up, and how he was surprised no one had tried to kill them. Merlin replies that he hoped they didn't get back to the castle to soon because, knowing Arthur, he'd be stuck mucking out stables out of spite, and that if anyone had tried to kill them Merlin would be the one saving Arthur's life... _again_. All in all, not much had changed between the two of them. Merlin doesn't fail to notice, however, how the knights won't meet his eyes, how they travel a little closer to him and Arthur, how their hands are never to far away from the hilts of their swords. They don't talk to him, not really, and only ever speak directly to Arthur. The only ones who don't treat him differently are Lancelot (because he already knew) and Gwaine (because he didn't care all that much), which he is thankful for. 

     Out of all the knights they were the ones he was closest to and he is glad to see their friendship hasn't wavered. He sends them thankful little smiles when no one else is looking and they smile back (Lancelot) or give him a thumbs up (Gwaine). As they traveled Arthur also stole quick touches, flicking glances his way with a wide smile. At one point he even took Merlin's hand in his own, causing Merlin to start. Mainly because these was far to good to be trued, god! He loved Arthur, and Arthur...Arthur loved him back. Even with the knights blatant distrust of him nothing could ruin his mood. Not even bandits running out from the bushes around them. Arthur is on the ground in an instant, Merlin and the knights not far behind. The battle goes well, Arthur and the knights dealing death blows to those who attacked from the front and Merlin dealing with those that tried to sneak up from behind. The bandits themselves paid him no heed, not thinking Arthur's mere manservant was worth their time. That was their mistake. Fighting like this was a lot easier when Arthur knew the truth of his gift, and he didn't have to find a tree or rock to hide behind to cast his spells. Once the battle is over Arthur turns to face Merlin and does that raise of the eyebrow again.

"So how long have you been doing this, exactly?" he asks, gesturing around him to explain he means saving his life.

"Since that old witch tried to kill you with a throwing knife. I dropped the chandelier on her, then slowed time to pull you out of the way," he replied nonchalantly, walking past Arthur to pick up one of the bandits weapons since it seemed the trip back was not going to be as peaceful as they had first believed.

"That long...Merlin, you are a complete imbecile. Did you ever think about what would happen if my father caught you?"

"Of course I did, I thought about it plenty of times. But when I was watching someone trying to kill you that didn't seem to matter anymore," he muttered, turning back to face Arthur. The complete admiration and love in his eyes is almost drowning and Arthur has to turn away quickly before he takes his manservant right there with his knights watching. 

* * *

     When they return to Camelot, in early evening, Arthur simply nods when Merlin asks if he can go and see Gaius. The king soon called over another servant to deal with the horses as Merlin ran through the castle until he stood in front of the court physicians door. He walked in without knocking, knowing Gaius was expecting him back anyway. The old man looked up at him and smiled, in that way he always did when Merlin returned from one of his trips out with Arthur. 

"Welcome back, Merlin. How was the hunt?" He asked, returning his attention to the vial in front of him.

"Well, actually, I wanted to talk to you about that," Merlin replied, twisting his hands in the bottom of his shirt.

"What is it, what happened?" Gaius is concerned know, hearing the nervousness in Merlin's voice. Merlin took a deep breath before simply blurting out what he wanted to say.

"Arthur knows," he states, and his voice is a lot calmer than he is feeling right now. Gaius stares at him for a moment before slowly collapsing into the chair behind him.

"How did he take it?" he asks in a whisper and Merlin grins, because this bit is going to be easy.

"Surprisingly well actually, or I'm assuming so since he kissed me," Merlin replied and couldn't stop the laugh that bubbled over at the look on his mentor's face. 

"He...he kissed you..." Gaius isn't entirely sure how to take that news so he just stays silent as Merlin skips up the steps to his room as quickly as he can. 

      Once Merlin had changed into something a little more acceptable, he wished Gaius goodnight (who promptly ignored him due to shock) before heading to Arthur's chambers. He knew that if he came back tonight, and that was a big if, his mentor would already be asleep. Reaching Arthur's chambers, he knocked gently before walking in without waiting for a response. Arthur would not give him one anyway, as that is the routine they had soon fallen into. Merlin continued to knock only because if he was seen simply walking into the king's room it would cause even more gossip and rumors. When he entered he blinked in surprise at seeing the knights gathered around Arthur's table, most of who were now looking at him guiltily while Arthur just looked tired. 

"I can come back," he mutters, awkward at all their eyes on him.

"No, it's fine. Leave us," Arthur orders the knights, who shuffle past Merlin silently. Merlin raised an eyebrow as he watched them go, before he turned his head slightly to face Arthur as he felt the other males arms snake around him. 

"What was that about?" he asked carefully, not wanting to stress Arthur out anymore than he already was.

"Nothing important," Arthur replied, before pressing a chaste kiss to the back of Merlin's neck and causing a shiver down Merlin's back. "join me in my bed?" he questions sleepily and Merlin smiles, before walking after Arthur as the king takes his hand and leads him towards the bed. They laid in the bed, Merlin snuggling into Arthur's side, and for the first time in a long while all was well in their lives. 

* * *

     The knights gathered around a table in the tavern, talking in hushed whispers as they discussed their current predicament. 

"Do you think we can trust Merlin? I mean he's been hiding his magic all this time, who's to say he's not hiding something more," Leon rises the question most are wondering, although there are two at the table who simply sigh in response.

"Did it ever occur to you that in all the time he had his magic Merlin could have brought down Camelot easily enough, but he didn't. In fact he's only ever used it to save Arthur and Camelot a hundred times over," Lancelot replied, raising an eyebrow as he took a gulp of his drink.

"How do you know that?" Elyan questions.

"Because I knew about Merlin's magic. He used it to help me stop the griffin," Lancelot explained with a shrug.

"And you kept that to yourself?" Elyan exclaimed quietly.

"I was banished from Camelot remember, I had no loyalty to Arthur or the King. Merlin, however, was my friend. I wasn't going to betray him when I had no reason to."

"You're right, there's no way Merlin would use his gift to hurt anyone...especially not Arthur," Gwaine added his voice to the conversation, Percival nodding his head in agreement. 

      The conversation came to a stop as a familiar figure entered the tavern, making his way to the bar and ordering a drink. The smile on his face spoke of happiness and joy that had not been seen on in his face in many days. Gwaine took once look at his old friend and rose to his feet, making his way over and clapping the younger man on the shoulder. They soon descended into a conversation with Lancelot and Percival eventually joining them, until all the knights are gathered around the Warlock, talking and laughing with him once more. All thoughts of mistrust and caution gone within a matter of minutes in the other males company. After all, there was no way Merlin would betray his king and lover.

 


End file.
